She saved me
by Romyvdh and Dionnevdv
Summary: Finch tries to kill himself, but Violet saves him.


**Fanfiction All the Bright Places**

 **Violet**

 _April 26 (part two)_

I walk past the NO TRESPASSING signs and the house that sits off the road and up the driveway. I climb up the embankment and go down the hill to the wide, round pool of blue water, ringed by trees. I don't know how I didn't notice it the first time-the water is as blue as his eyes. The place is deserted and peaceful. So deserted and peaceful that I almost turn around and go back to the car. His clothes, on the bank, folded neatly and stacked, collared shirt on top of jeans on top of leather jacket top of black boots. It's like a greatest hits of his closet. Only there. On the bank. For a long time, I don't move. Because if I stand here like this, Finch is still somewhere. Then: I kneel beside the stack of clothes and lay my hand on them, as if by doing so I can learn where he is and how long ago he came. The clothes are warm from the sun. I find his phone tucked into one of the boots, but it's completely dead. In the other boot, his nerd glasses and car keys. Inside the leather jacket, I find our map, folded as neatly as the clothes. Without thinking, I put it in my bag.

Quickly I unbutton my jeans, I pull them down and throw my shirt away. I leave my shoes together with my jeans and shirt on the green grass. In only my underwear I run to the blue water. Finch must be there, there is nowhere else he can be. He left his clothes, and he wouldn't run around naked. This is the only place he can be. I jump in the blue water, it is cold as ice. I try to look around, to find Finch, but I return to the surface in need of fresh air. _Come on Violet, you can do this, you must find him,_ I tell myself and fill my lungs with oxygen. Then I dive into the water and swim as deep as possible. Again I come back to the surface. I can't hold my breath as long as Finch can. _Could._ Because I know he isn't anywhere. He found a parallel universe and he's wandering there. After diving back in the water for about three or four times more, I give up. _Finch is gone._ I lift myself up the side and slowly stand up. But then I tell myself, _Finch can't be gone. He's too stubborn to be gone._ To give it a last try, I walk back a few steps and then I run. Faster than I knew I could. I run till the feeling of sand under my feet is replaced with the feeling of water. I dive in as deep as I can, as if this pool is an ocean and I want to feel the sand of the bottom on my skin. Finch is likethe sand of the bottom, and I am going to find him. I will dive as deep as possible to find him, because he is worth it. I swim and I swim, it's dark around me. And then I feel something. My first reaction is to try swimming back to the surface. But then I realize it. This thing I felt is Finch. I turn around and grab him. I'm holding his leg while swimming. I turn him around and hold him under his armpits. I swim with Finch in my arms back to where I came from. If I lose him now, I will lose him forever. I can't lose him, not now, because I did it. I found Finch.

When I'm back on my feet I drag Finch to land. I lay him down on the golden sand and begin to give him mouth to mouth. But it doesn't work and I start to panic. Finch can't die after I saved him. He can't leave me, leave me like Eleanor did. I try one more time before I stand up and run to my clothes. I quickly grab my phone and dial 911.

'Hello, 911 emergencies. How can I help you?'

'I need an ambulance right now! My boyfriend is dying!' I scream in the phone while running back to Finch. I put my phone on the ground on speaker and begin to give Finch mouth to mouth, again. When that doesn't work I start CPR. While I tear Finch's shirt off the woman on the phone speaks to me. She tells me exactly what to do and that there is an ambulance on his way to me right now. She found out where we are because of the GPS on my phone.

A few hours later I sit in the waiting room in the hospital, my feet bouncing up and down under my seat.

'You shouldn't have meet up with that Finch boy after we told you not to. That boy isn't good for you!' my father says loudly. My mom quietly soothes him and places her hand on my dad's shoulder. 'That boy isn't good for her. Look at her. Don't you see it? After Eleanor's dead she finally acted normal again. She even drove a car! And now...' My father is now talking to my mom.

'The reason I drove a car and acted, as you say, normal again is all because of Finch,' I spat at him.

My mom looks down and my dad shakes his head without saying anything. I stand up and walk over to the counter.

'Can I already see Theodore Finch?' I ask the lady behind the counter.

'Are you one of his family members?' she asks me.

'I'm his...' I hesitate. 'We're engaged.' I show her the ring that was originally Eleanor's.

She start typing on her keyboard and looks up to me. 'Let me check, sweetheart,' she says and looks back to the screen. I nod and watch my shoes. As soon as I got in the ambulance with Finch, I called my parents and asked them to come to the hospital with some dry clothes.

'Mr. Finch has entered the state of being hypothermic, as following of the lack of oxygen. At this moment the doctors are trying everything they can. But we cannot guarantee you he will survive. If he survives, he will most likely end up in a coma. I'm so sorry dear.'

A tear runs down my cheek. He has to wake up.

'Thanks. Can I see him?' My voice cracked as I asked it.

'You have to wait after the doctors are finished. Should I call you then?'

'Yes please,' I reply. 'I'll be in the waiting room.' I walk back to the waiting room. I only see my mom waiting.

'Where's dad?' I ask in confusion.

'He left to visit Eleanor's grave. The hospital brought up too many memories,' my mom answered my question. I nod and settle myself in the chair next to her.

Hours go by. My mom left and she insisted I would left with her. But I said no, without hesitating. After my mom left, my dad came in again. He said sorry to me and how he talked about Finch. Now he sits next to me.

I hear some footsteps and look up. I see the desk lady reading something on a clipboard.

'Mrs. Finch?' she asks and looks up.

I quickly stand and ignore the confusing looks I receive from my dad. 'Is there news about Theodore?' I ask quietly. She nods and reads the information on her clipboard, I assume.

'The doctors were able to save Mr. Finch, but he is in a coma.' She gives a polite smile. 'You can visit him, but don't get scared: he's wired up to many machines. Also you have to be aware of the fact that there is a possibility Mr. Finch is able to hear and feel, but simply can't respond,' the desk lady tells me. 'Mr. Finch lays currently in room 406, I'll walk you to it.' I sigh in relief, he survived, he's not dead.

'Thank you,' I thank her and follow her to Finch's room, with my dad behind me. We walk through the hallways and I wonder what Finch's reaction will be when he wakes up and finds out that he is still alive. Maybe he is mad at me that I saved him, or maybe he can't remember me because of brain damage.

'Violet,' my father says in a stern voice 'We need to talk, alone.'

I nod my head and look him in the eye before continuing to follow the desk lady. My father has an angry look on his face, I'm almost a hundred percent sure it's about the desk lady calling me Mrs. Finch.

'Here is it, room 406. I wish you luck with your fiancé, when he wakes up and is ready to leave this hospital, I hope you have a lovely wedding. I was married once, but we divorced, so I'll give you some advice, don't believe him when he stays at work and tells you that he is really working, because he's not. I have to go now, have a lovely day dear. Bye!' she says before turning around and leaving me and my father alone. That was weird.

'Wedding?!' my father's voice thunders through the hall, making a few of the nurses turn around to look what is happening. I flinch and slowly turn around.

'It's not true dad,' I say and walk into Finch's room before my father can respond. The only thing I want right now is to see Finch, not argue with my dad.

His whole body is pale, worse than usually in his blue gown. His eyes are closed and his lips are colorless, I almost can't recognize him like this.

'Oh Finch,' I say and almost immediately burst out in tears. I sit down on one of the chairs by his bed and grab his hand. His hand is cold as ice. Very carefully I lift his hand up to my lips and press my lips to the back of his hand.

'Please wake up Finch, I know you can do it. Please don't give up. If you can hear this, you must know that I care a lot about you, and that will never change. Please don't leave me, I love you Finch.'

 **Finch**

 _October 4_

I failed, I failed to do the only thing I desired to do, attempt suicide. I remembered that I took of my clothes and dived in the water, away from everything that I hate and everyone who hates me. At one point all I saw was black and then it ended. But I'm back, back in this terrible world. They must all think I'm crazy.

'Mr. Finch?'

I look up and am greeted with the same face I saw when I woke up from my coma. The doctor immediately told me that I was in a coma for almost six months and then started running al kind of tests to see how I was doing. When he was done he told me he was going to call in Mrs. Finch. I was confused after that, doesn't he know that my parents are divorced? I just let it go and waited for Mrs. Finch.

'Yes?' I ask, my voice still a bit rouge from being in a coma for so long.

'Mrs. Finch, well soon-to-be Mrs... Finch,' he didn't really know how to say what he wanted to say. 'Let me start over. Mr. Finch, your fiancé has arrived.'

 _Fiancé? What is he talking about?_

Before I'm able to tell him that I don't have a fiancé Violet enters the room, with a bright smile on her face. Violet Markey is my Fiancé? What happened when I was asleep?

'Finch I'm so happy to see you awake,' she says enthusiastically. She runs straight to my bed and almost jumps on me.

'Please be careful Mrs. Finch,' the doctor says before leaving us alone.

I stare at her face, she is even more beautiful than I can remember. She has her blonde hair in a ponytail and her eyes sprinkle with happiness. I want to say so much to her, ask her so many questions, but there is only one that leaves my mouth.

'Why did you do it Violet, why did you save me?' Her eyes immediately fill themselves with tears, she looks away for a few seconds. I notice that she looks at flowers that stand next to my bed, they're violets.

'Because you save my life, and I didn't want to lose you too, Fiancé,' she says and looks me in the eyes, giving me a quick wink as she calls me her fiancé.

'Why does the doctor think that we are engaged?' I ask, almost mad.

 **Violet**

 _November 18_

'Taylor prayer chapel?' I read out loud while looking at the sign. 'Finch could you please tell me why I had to help you escape out of that madhouse just so we could go to a chapel?' I ask in disbelief. It was hard to get him out of that place, with all the nurses running around, but seriously? A chapel? Then I realize something.

'Wait! You're not going to propose to me, are you? Because when I told the doctors we were engaged it was a lie, because I wanted to be close to you and it was the only way. It was not a subtle hint that I want to marry you.' I begin to speak but can't stop.

'It's not a madhouse Violet,' He says while slowly turning the knob, opening the door. 'It's just a place where people who have psychiatric problems live. Actually you could indeed call it a madhouse, yes. And I'm not going to propose to you.'

We slowly make our way inside the chapel. It's small inside, smaller than my bedroom, but very clean. Without hesitating, Finch makes his way to the altar where he begins to furiously flip through the pages of the Bible that lays there.

'Where is it?' he mutters frustrated. He goes through the whole Bible, but seems to find nothing.

'Finch what are you looking for?' I ask, confused.

'It's gone!' he shoots angry. 'Who would do something like this, steal something so personal?'

'Finch?' I calmly ask while I touch his arm 'What are you looking for?'

He ignores my question and lets go of the Bible, slowly lowering his body so he can sit on the ground. He puts his head in his hands and suddenly screams in frustration.

'I wrote you a letter Violet,' he says softly 'I wrote you a letter that you would be able to find if you followed our wanderings. I hid it in here, because I wrote it with my heart and I didn't want anyone to find it. If I left it by the lake, the cops would have found it and used it as evidence to confirm that I committed suicide. I didn't want this special letter for you, to be used as evidence and never reach you.'

His hand reach out to grab mine end he slowly guides me to sit next to him. He lets go of my hands and pulls me in a hug.

'I'm sorry for trying to commit suicide, Ultraviolet Remarkey-able, but I just didn't want to live anymore,' he says and pulls me closer.

'The only thing that matters right now is that you are alive Finch, and that I'm never going to let you go.'


End file.
